Wedding Bells Mean Kissing Pastries
by Phox VS Frawg
Summary: An other chibific! Yeay! slightly shikaino. It's Ino's birthday and of course she gets whatever she wants on it. Poor Shikakun. lol.


A/N: I just realized today that its Ino's birthday and the day after Shikamaru's. So this fic is in honor of them. Two characters that I absolutely love to pieces. So short, but hopefully you guys think it's cute. Go Chibi Love!

Lol…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters…

* * *

_**Wedding Bells Mean Kissing Pastries**_

* * *

"SHIKAMARUUUUU!" Ino whined irritatedly.

She started pulling at his sleeve as he sat there on the stone step with a bored look on his face. "No! It's too troublesome…"

The girl let out a frustrated growl and her pulling became more violent.

"It's MY birthday and you have to do what I say!"

Shikamaru sent her a sour look and swatted her hands away. "Yeah, well yesterday was my birthday and you didn't do what I wanted."

The blonde girl turned furious crimson as her anger started to grow.

"Yeah, cause all you wanted to do was sit on your butt and look at the dumb ole clouds!"

Meanwhile in the background Chouji ate his potato chips with his eyes flicking between the two others. "How troublesome…" Shika muttered as he looked up at he clouds.

Ino sighed in exasperation and sat down beside him.

"You know…" Ino started, her voice a little to nice. "Our dads are right inside…" she said indicating the house behind them.

Shika raised an eyebrow and turned to her. "Yeah, so…"

Ino grinned at him with a glint in her eye.

"Why don't we have your father decide this, oh, or better yet, your mom!"

Inwardly Ino laughed at Shika. His face turned from surprised to disbelieving to defeated. He finally sighed and hung his head as he stood up. Ino grinned and stood too. "I'll be right back, I just have to get a few things for the _ceremony_."

She quickly ran to the house, her face lit up with excitement and victory. Shika looked over at Chouji, who grinned at him good-naturedly. "Women are so troublesome…" Chouji simply nodded and ate his last chip.

* * *

Ten minutes later Ino was holding a small bunch of daisies with a white cloth on her head. Next to her Shikamaru stood awkwardly, tugging at the uncomfortable bow tie around his neck. In front of them Chouji stood with a book in his hand. The parents all stood behind them looking amused and the mothers smiling at the cuteness of the scene.

"Ahem." Chouji cleared his throat and open the random book, pretending to read it.

"Dearly beloved, we are gather here today to…um…um…" "join" one of the parents whispered loudly.

Chouji smiled and cleared his throat again. "To join this girl and boy in holy materu…matreg… Matrimony!"

Chouji stopped for a minute and he looked thoughtful. "Um… Okay… Ino do you take Shikamaru?"

Ino nodded furiously and straightened her 'veil'. "Shikamaru, do you take Ino?"

There was a silence where small sniffs were made(mothers…sheesh…). After awhile Ino got annoyed and elbowed Shikamaru. He grunted and replied grouchily with a small yeah.

Chouji grinned and clapped his little hands together. "You may kiss the pie!" Shikamaru blinked and turned his head around to the table with food on it.

"We don't have any pie…" Ino sweat-dropped noticeably, but recovered quickly. "CAKE TIME!" she shouted and ran over to the table, dragging Shika along with her.

With the purple and white cake in front of her, she admired it before smirking deviously. She reached over and grabbed a chunk. "Shikamaru!" And when he turned to her she smashed it in his face.

For ten seconds he stood stock-still without one blink. Ino grinned at him, her right hand covered with frosting. The parents chuckled quietly to themselves and observed quietly. Chouji watched curiously, wondering what Shikamaru would do.

Slowly Shikamaru began to reach down and quicker than anyone had ever seen him move, he grabbed a big hunk and flung it in her face. As a second thought he rubbed the mess in.

Chouji immediately started laughing, and Ino pouted. "You can't do that to the birthday girl! That's against the rules!"

Shika simply shrugged and ate the cake he took off his face. Ino sighed, giving up on getting through to the lazy boy, and did the same as he did.

"Mmm, good!" Ino whispered and Shika nodded. They started to grab more cake, stuffing it in their mouths.

"Hey! I want some too!" Chouji shouted as he ran over to join them. The parents laughed to themselves as they decided to retreat back into the Yamanaka residence for coffee and dessert of their own.

* * *

A/N: Heehee. Cute. Who the hell doesn't love chibi memory fics! Lol. Yeay, happy birthday to Ino-chan and belated birthday to Shika-kun. I love the title, its the first actually title that I've ever liked that i made myself.

Ha! I'm having pie at my wedding!


End file.
